North Broadcasting Union
The North Broadcasting Union, often referred as NBU is a union of broadcasters from fifty five different countries across Europe, North Africa and the Caucasus Area with its headquarters located in Stockholm, Sweden. Every country that is member of the NBU, is allowed to take part in the North Vision Song Contest. There are a few nations which have tried to join the NBU with some of them being accepted and some of them being declined. In addition to the full members of the organization, there are countries which were accepted as associate members; these members are allowed to broadcast NBU's competitions. History The North Broadcasting Union was formed in March 2013 by the Hungarian broadcaster. The first production of the union was the North Vision Song Contest which started in March 2013, the same month as the union's formation. The union had forty-three members during the first edition of the contest and currently, there are sixty-nine members including fourteen associate members. Logo The logo of the NBU has been changed four times in total. The first logo consisted of simple block letters in three different shades of blue and was changed after the fourth edition of the contest. The second logo consisted of the block letters and a colourful spiral in the background. The logo was changed again in October 2014 and was used until April 2015. The third version of the logo featured the name with letters in dark blue and black shades surrounded by circular shapes of different colors. The full name of the union was also featured below the shape. The fourth change came in late April 2015. The logo now featured just the abbreviation and the full name of the union. Both were written in aqua letters with a line in the middle separating the two. The logo was changed again in May 2017; the new logo was revealed along with the intro of the union. The logo had similar concept with the previous one. The abbreviation of the union was written big letters in shades of blue, while the full name was written below in a smaller font. Members : See also: Heads of Delegations Active members The North Broadcasting Union has currently 58 active broadcasters from 55 different countries. The newest member of the NBU is Egypt, who joined the union in December 2015. Among the current council members, Sweden and Denmark were in the first official council formed during the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest while Austria, the Faroe Islands, Finland, Montenegro and Switzerland and the United States joined during later editions. The latter is currently the only associate member to be part of the council. Argentina, Azerbaijan and Norway were also part of the council. ;Color key : Council member : Current host Past active members Associate members Any group or organisation member of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), which provide a radio or television service outside of the North Broadcasting Area, are permitted to submit applications to the NBU for Associate Membership. Countries which have this status also pay an annual fee to maintain this status, if a fee is not paid, then their Associate Membership is revoked. The NBU also stated that Associate Members are not granted access into the Northvision system. However, for the twentieth anniversary edition, it was decided that one of the associate members would be allowed to take part in the final of the edition. The country was selected through the Associate Broadcasters Final in which all the associate members were able to send their entries. Due to their top 6 result, Hong Kong was allowed to compete for one more edition. The list of Associate Members of NBU, comprised the following 41 broadcasting companies from 35 countries as of October 2018. Fiji was the last member to join in March 2018. Unsuccessful applicants There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. These countries include Greenland, Iran, Kosovo and also countries that were later approved to join the NBU such as Algeria, the Faroe Islands and Tunisia. For broadcasters to participate, they must be member of the NBU and register their intention to compete before the deadline specified in the rules of that edition. Council The NBU Council is a congress of the heads of delegations of different countries of the North Broadcasting Union to discuss each edition's planning, to accept entries of the participating countries and to discuss general rules and standards of the North Vision Song Contest. It was first formed officially during the fourth edition by the Swedish and the Hungarian heads of delegation. Members This list shows the current and former permanent or temporary members of the NBU council. Head members are written in bold. The council has currently eight permanent members. Permanent members ;Current members * Alex Kiev * Andreas Cyprus * Daniel Lengfeld * Dennis Sinn * Dimitris Ioannou * Jan Simonis * Jens Rijnen * Mark Alexander ;Former members * Blandine Bardera * James Davenport * Jessica Weaver * Rick Saaltud * Vaios Koravos Temporary members * Matt Harrod * Julian Uhlhaas * Dylan Griffin * Santeri Helakallio * Anes Ramic * William Cahill * Jentine Grethe * Christian Wohlmuth * Mate Cristian * Liev Artovsky * Lazar Padjan * Robert Heslop * Selvin Reyes ;Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:480 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:12/31/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 unit:year start:01/01/2013 ScaleMinor = increment:1 unit:month start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:permanent value:green legend:Permanent_member id:temporary value:red legend:Temporary_member id:head value:blue legend:Head_member id:unofficial value:purple legend:Unofficial_member* BarData = bar:James text:"James Davenport" bar:Dimitris text:"Dimitris Ioannou" bar:Christian text:"Christian Wohlmuth" bar:Jan text:"Jan Simonis" bar:Daniel text:"Daniel Lengfeld" bar:Rick text:"Rick Saaltud" bar:Selvin text:"Selvin Reyes" bar:Robert text:"Robert Heslop" bar:Jessica text:"Jessica Weaver" bar:Lazar text:"Lazar Padjan" bar:Vaios text:"Vaios Koravos" bar:Liev text:"Liev Artovsky" bar:Mate text:"Mate Cristian" bar:Mark text:"Mark Alexander" bar:Jentine text:"Jentine Grethe" bar:William text:"William Cahill" bar:Blandine text:"Blandine Bardera" bar:Anes text:"Anes Ramic" bar:Santeri text:"Santeri Helakallio" bar:Dylan text:"Dylan Griffin" bar:Dennis text:"Dennis Sinn" bar:Jens text:"Jens Rijnen" bar:Julian text:"Julian Uhlhaas" bar:Andreas text:"Andreas Cyprus" bar:Alex text:"Alex Kiev" bar:Matt text:"Matt Harrod" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:James from:03/01/2013 till:01/17/2014 color:green bar:James from:03/01/2013 till:01/17/2014 color:blue width:3 bar:Jan from:07/23/2013 till:end color:green bar:Jan from:07/23/2013 till:end color:blue width:3 bar:Dimitris from:05/03/2013 till:06/14/2013 color:purple bar:Dimitris from:09/27/2013 till:end color:green bar:Daniel from:09/27/2013 till:end color:green bar:Jessica from:04/14/2014 till:08/11/2018 color:green bar:Rick from:09/27/2013 till:08/03/2014 color:green bar:Rick from:10/14/2014 till:01/28/2017 color:green bar:Mark from:04/11/2015 till:06/20/2015 color:red bar:Mark from:08/25/2015 till:end color:green bar:Vaios from:06/06/2014 till:08/03/2014 color:red bar:Vaios from:08/03/2014 till:09/26/2016 color:green bar:Selvin from:11/15/2013 till:01/17/2014 color:red bar:Robert from:01/17/2014 till:04/14/2014 color:red bar:Lazar from:04/14/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:red bar:Liev from:10/14/2014 till:12/15/2014 color:red bar:Mate from:02/15/2015 till:04/12/2015 color:red bar:Mate from:08/22/2015 till:11/07/2015 color:red bar:Christian from:06/14/2013 till:07/23/2013 color:purple bar:Christian from:11/07/2015 till:01/24/2016 color:red bar:Jentine from:01/24/2016 till:04/23/2016 color:red bar:William from:04/23/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:red bar:Blandine from:06/19/2016 till:08/11/2018 color:green bar:Anes from:07/09/2016 till:09/26/2016 color:red bar:Santeri from:09/26/2016 till:01/28/2017 color:red bar:Dylan from:01/28/2017 till:08/27/2017 color:red bar:Dennis from:11/25/2017 till:end color:green bar:Jens from:11/25/2017 till:end color:green bar:Julian from:11/25/2017 till:04/21/2018 color:red bar:Andreas from:04/21/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:red bar:Andreas from:08/11/2018 till:end color:green bar:Alex from:08/11/2018 till:end color:green bar:Matt from:08/11/2018 till:end color:red * The council officially existed since the fourth edition but the head member co-operated with other "unofficial" members as the council for the second and third editions. NBU Competitions The NBU holds contests where only its members can participate. North Vision Song Contest The North Vision Song Contest, often shortened NVSC, or NorthVision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the North Broadcasting Union since March 2013 and is inspired by the Eurovision Song Contest. The current and official NVSC executive supervisor is Jan Simonis. Junior North Vision Song Contest The Junior North Vision Song Contest, often shortened JNVSC, or Junior North Vision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the North Broadcasting Union since July 2013 and is inspired by the Junior Eurovision Song Contest. The contest is the junior pendant for the North Vision Song Contest. Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix The Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix (also known as Nordisk MGP) is an annual music competition organised by the Nordic countries of the North Broadcasting Union. Category:North Vision Song Contest Category:Unions